


Stalker | Tamaki Suoh | Gender Neutral

by geesevillain



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gender Neutral, M/M, Yandere x Reader, male x male reader, male x reader, male x you, male yandere, ohshc imagine, ohshc oneshot, ohshc scenario, ohshc x male reader, ohshc x reader, ohshc x you, tamaki imagine, tamaki oneshot, tamaki scenario, tamaki x male reader, tamaki x reader, tamaki x you, yandere imagine, yandere ohshc, yandere oneshot, yandere scenario, yandere tamaki, yandere x male reader, yandere x you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23189296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geesevillain/pseuds/geesevillain
Summary: You typed away on your computer, the document in front of you filling with words as you did so. It was currently a few minutes before two in the morning, and you had completed your assigned tasks already. After a little bit of time, you would be free. Just thinking about lounging about on your bed made it feel as if time was dragging on.
Relationships: Suoh Tamaki/Female Reader, Suoh Tamaki/Male Reader, Suoh Tamaki/Reader
Kudos: 60
Collections: Yandere





	Stalker | Tamaki Suoh | Gender Neutral

** Stalker | Tamaki Suoh | Gender Neutral **

You typed away on your computer, the document in front of you filling with words as you did so. It was currently a few minutes before two in the morning, and you had completed your assigned tasks already. After a little bit of time, you would be free. Just thinking about lounging about on your bed made it feel as if time was dragging on. 

The lobby you were assigned to was nearly silent, the only noises coming from the clock above your head and the tapping of your keyboard keys. You preferred the silence of the later hours over the noise that arose during the day. You tried to be polite to the patients, but it grew harder and harder to keep that attitude. Some were quiet and sat in the corner of the room, but others felt that they could do your job for you. They'd tell you that your time estimations were incorrect, that you should be able to find their name in the system because they were most certainly in said system, and so on. As the day grew later, patients disappeared, leaving you in silent bliss. 

Your phone buzzed, alerting you that it was time to sign out. With a relieved sigh, you packed up your personal belongings and shut off your computer. "Fucking finally," You muttered under your breath. There was something about today that made it feel extra long. Just an hour after your shift began, you were ready to go home. You were bombarded with ten patients right away, eight of which were loud and obnoxious. 

A cold wind nipped at your nose as you exited the building. You pulled your jacket closer to yourself, hoping that it would do something against the cold wind. It didn't. Your nose and cheeks were bright red by the time you reached your vehicle. You opened the door and quickly sat down. The sooner you got out of this parking lot, the better. You'd be able to escape the cold and cuddle up on your bed in no time. The only issue was that your car wouldn't start. You tried to get it to turn on, over and over again. Being the stubborn thing it was, it refused.

"Do you need assistance, my darling?" You glanced to your side, [eye colour] eyes meeting with light violet ones. You knew who they belonged to far before you examined the rest of the man's features. The bastard in front of you was none other than Tamaki Suoh. Now, the male seemed like the princely type to most, but he was nothing of the sort to you. He constantly harassed you daily. Any time he was free from his job, he would come over to your desk and flirt with you. It sounded stupid when you considered thinking about it from an outsider perspective, but something about the way he approached you upset you. 

"I'd rather freeze," You mumbled. There was no way in hell you were going to get into his car. It would only put you closer to the man that you despised. However, you were far from your apartment building, so maybe, just maybe, you could deal with it. "Yes," You felt like you were letting him win, and by the happy grin on his face, you knew he thought so too. 

"Great!" Tamaki clapped his hands together and motioned for you to get out of your vehicle. "I'm sorry that I wasn't able to visit you today. I was a bit busy, but you could see that already." His eyes brightly shined as he spoke. You thought that you had seen something other than joy glimmering in them, but decided that it was nothing. "It's a real shame that your vehicle wasn't working. You would have been left in the cold if I wasn't here!" 

"You're not my hero," You exclaimed, face expressionless. "I could have gotten help from someone else if you weren't here. Which is something I would have liked." The blond opened the passenger seat for you, a smile still adorning his lips. Your harsh words didn't seem to phase him whatsoever. You waved him off and as you sat down, him shutting the door behind you. 

"You look beautiful today." You ignored his words, uninterested by anything he had to say. "I hope you know that I don't talk to other people like the way I talk to you." He looked forward, eyes glued to the road in front of him. You couldn't help but gaze at him as he spoke, words sparking a slight interest. You didn't enjoy his flirtatious remarks, but something was flattering in being the only target of his affection. "I don't care about others the way I care about you," He continued, ignoring your stare. "There's something about you that draws me in." 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

An hour had passed since Tamaki dropped you off. You had made a beeline for your bathroom once you entered your apartment. You took a relaxing bath and then left to enjoy the comforts of your room. You currently sat with your back to your headboard, knees just inches away from your chest, and a book in your hand. You told yourself that you were going to finish the final four chapters and then go to bed. You needed your rest for tomorrow. 

You placed your book on your bedside table after completing it. The ending left you hungry for more. However, you didn't have time to spend on the final book in the series. You shut your lamp off and pulled your comforter up to your chin. You allowed yourself to relax, eyes fluttering closed while you bathed in silence. 

Your mind drifted from the mystery novel to your flirtatious coworker. He was attractive; you could at least admit that. His personality was a great downfall, in your opinion. There was something about it that left a sour taste in your mouth. You hadn't liked it from the first day you met him. He seemed too cocky, so you presumed it was that. You never did like overly confident people, so it only made sense that you didn't like him. 

What he had said on your way home really prodded at you. He seemed uncertain of his statements then, almost like he shouldn't say them, but still wanted to regardless. Thinking of your interaction in his vehicle, you couldn't help but realize that you never told him your address. Your conversation had ended once he told you about his feelings, so you never told him where you lived. Your heart started to pound and eyes flew open at the thought. 

You sat up quickly, your comforter falling off of your body. You turned your lamp on, eyes scanning over your bedroom. You had read horror stories about stalkers, with which your coworker seemed to be. You hadn't expected the dense, overly confident man to be a creep. 

Tamaki had realized his mistake twenty or so minutes after he dropped you off. You hadn't asked him any questions at the time, so he didn't think he had to worry much. As time ticked by, however, he grew more and more concerned. He knew you weren't stupid and that you would notice his mistake eventually. 

He drove back to your apartment, parking his vehicle in a spot that you couldn't see from your window. He tapped his fingers on his steering wheel as he gazed up at your window. Your light was off currently, so all he needed to do was wait for it to turn on. Any average person would turn on a light when they were scared, so that's what he assumed you were going to do. When that moment came, he exited his vehicle. He had broken into your apartment many times before, so he could easily do it again.

You sat in your room, blanket now bunched up in your fists. You had called the police already and had nine minutes until they arrived. You had grabbed a frying pan and a kitchen knife from your kitchen when you made the call. You knew that Tamaki would realize what he had done, so you had to prepare yourself for what could happen. 

Both objects sat on your lap while you waited. At that point, you didn't know if you were waiting for the police or your stalker coworker. You had tried to reason with yourself before. You told yourself that he had looked you up in the hospital's records. That seemed like a reasonable thing for someone to do. Albeit a little odd, it was still more reasonable than stalking you to find out where you lived.

Your breath hitched in your throat when you heard your hallway floorboards squeek. You had hoped that Tamaki wouldn't come over and that he would just leave you the fuck alone. That didn't seem to be the case, for you watched as he slowly pushed your door open. "I seemed to have made an error, darling." He spoke calmly, eyes never leaving your frightened form. "I was a bit stupid earlier today, but you noticed that already." 

Your hands tightened around the frying pan handle, getting ready to swing if he even thought of approaching you. "Leave me the fuck alone, Suoh." You kicked your blanket off of your body, knowing that you could easily get tangled up in the cloth if things got physical. "Just leave, and things can be easier." 

Your eyes narrowed as the blond started to laugh. "Darling, darling, that's not going to happen. You see, I'm not leaving this building without you." His eyes sparkled, and he smiled down at you. "I've been waiting to take you with me for a while now. I just never had the chance to." He walked towards you, eyes glancing from your own [eye colour] ones to the object in your hand. "I'd come quietly because any disobedience now could get you hurt later on." 

You swung at him as he reached towards you, the object in your hand colliding with his wrist. He grabbed it with his other hand, now glaring at you. "That was very bad of you," He muttered. Not knowing what else to you, you shakily grabbed the knife on your lap and shoved it into his side. The blond stumbled back, a look of shock and disappointment on his face. He collapsed against your wall, hands coming down to the knife now lodged into his side. He ripped it out, causing more blood to seep from the open wound. 

"I said, stay the fuck away from me." You jumped off of your bad and ran down your hallway. You shut the door behind you. The action wouldn't do much, but it would at least buy you some extra time to getaway. 

You ran out into the night, cold air hitting you instantly. Your hair was still a bit wet, and you weren't wearing warm clothing. You stopped to catch your breath for a second, heart pounding loudly in your ears. You were cold and scared, both things growing worse by the minute.

You shakily walked away from your apartment building. You worked up the energy to jog towards the main road. The police were going to arrive shortly, so you just needed to wait out until then. You continued to face your building since turning your back to it would make it easier for the blond to approach you from behind. That was both the best and worst decision you felt that you made. You watched the deranged blond approach you. Your gazes met, making him smile. 

"Darling," He cooed. You backed away from him. You had made it this far already. There was no way you were going to be swept away after the shit he pulled. "Darling, stop running away from me!" You could hear the small whine escape his lips after speaking. "I promise I won't punish you too much!" He lunged at you, fingers immediately getting tangled in your hair. He placed the cold blade of a knife to your throat. He slotted himself against your back. He inhaled your scent, causing you to shiver. "I have you now," He murmured, a content sigh leaving his lips. 


End file.
